Crazy In Love
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Scott Barringer has disappeared and hasn't been heard of in a year. How? Why? And why do memories of his last summer keep coming back? Out of Horizon, for now but the problems are still the same
1. Untitled

Crazy In Love  
By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Horizon or the show Higher Ground, etc.  
  
Characters (in order of importance): Brandi Tavern- 5'3, Vietnamese, long thick and shiny black hair, light brown eyes, best friends with Shelby and Kat Scott Barringer- 6'3, Caucasian, curly blonde hair, blue eyes, Kat's cousin, surfer, ex-football player, sweet guy Kat- 5'5, African American (adopted), light brown neck-length layered hair, natural blue eyes Shelby- 5'9, Caucasian, shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, the girl that all the guys want Paul W. - 6'1, Caucasian, blonde hair, aqua-blue eyes, loves to surf Peter Scarbrow- 6'2, Caucasian, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, college guidance counselor Augie- 5'11, Mexican, short dark brown hair, brown eyes, the 'big man on campus'  
  
***Oh yeah, these are the characters from Higher Ground, but the story isn't focused on life in Horizon. This is the way they would be if they didn't have any 'issues.' Keep reading!***  
  
Summary: Brandi Tavern is a product of a biracial relationship. Her father met her mother after the Vietnamese war and he stayed for her sake. Years later, her family has moved to the US where her father has abandoned her, leaving her with nothing. After loving and losing her first love, Brandi has made a vow that she would never let any man get that close to her and abandon her again. Never.  
  
Chapter One: There Is A Castle On A Cloud  
  
"So . there's this guy I want you to meet." Kat told me, setting a large cup of Starbucks coffee in front of me.  
  
"You know I am so not into meeting people. Kat I have no room in my life for some guy."  
  
"I'm not asking you to marry him . or even date him. Just meet him." She suggested.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee." I ignored her earlier statement and picked up the cup, ready for the caffeine to kick in. "Wait a second . if I drink from this cup does it mean that I have to meet this guy." She nodded. "No way."  
  
"Brandi, you so need to get over my loser cousin."  
  
"What do you mean? I am over him." I told her avoiding eye contact. Kat had never been in love. She didn't understand how hard it was for me to just move on and pretend like it didn't hurt. I had taken a year off before going to school and it still didn't ease the pain.  
  
"I know when you're lying." We regained eye contact. "Just meet him. Look, his name is Paul and he's really, really sweet." Kat assured me.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really. He's coming over to us right now." She smiled as a linky, surfer-looking boy came up to us.  
  
"Hey Kat ." He hugged her warmly.  
  
"Paul, I'd like you to meet Brandi." I stood up and shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I smiled, making sure that he could find nothing wrong with me. There was something vaguely familiar about him and I began to think that meeting him wasn't the worst idea ever. It was almost like the way I met Scott .  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Brandi. Hurry up!" Shelby yelled from downstairs. She had been waiting for me, her best friend for almost half an hour and we were definitely going to be late for the first day of school, after winter break. It wasn't like it was a big deal or anything. It was just school.  
  
"I'm coming." I smiled, flipping my black hair behind my shoulders.  
  
"I should've known that I would waiting for you forever." Shelby laughed. "Finally the princess has arrived."  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer queen." I curtsied and pretended to get ready to eat breakfast.  
  
"You aren't serious are you? Brandi, we're gonna be so late." Shelby complained.  
  
"It's called a joke. You know I'm on a diet." I got up from the table and grabbed my bright pink book bag. "You know, if you let me drive . we'd get there faster."  
  
"No way." Shelby rolled her aqua-blue eyes. She gave a quick hello to mother, who stood by watching silently.  
  
"Please. please please." I begged, following Shelby out of the house without giving my mother another glance. We had had a fight earlier that morning and I really didn't want to speak to her.  
  
Shelby jumped into her car and I followed, still begging. "Fine." She gave in. "But ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You so owe me." She smiled revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. I so envied her blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Everything about me was dull compared to her.  
  
"Sure." I smiled back, brushing off the feeling of inferiority that I had always felt around her. Later on in the school cafeteria, for the first time ever . I would feel like I was worth something.  
  
"Is that the new guy?" Shelby asked, referring to a really cute blonde that was sitting all alone.  
  
"I think so." I whispered, following his every move. I had never seen anything so beautiful and perfect in my life, ever. He made the guys at our school look like Elijah Wood. Every curve on his face was perfect and I found myself completely infatuated with him.  
  
"Hello. Earth to Brandi." Shelby waved her hand in front of my face.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Kat asked looking at me strangely.  
  
"The new guy." Kat followed my gaze. "Isn't he hott?"  
  
"No. Eww. I can't believe you guys are drooling over my loser cousin." She commented.  
  
"Your cousin?" Shelby grinned as her non-existent Colombian- British . whatever you want to call it- accent appeared. She was so not going to take this guy away from me.  
  
"Yeah, my cousin from New York that comes to visit like every summer." Kat rolled her eyes and started to attack a large slice of cheese pizza.  
  
"Well, bring him over here. He looks a little lonely." Shelby urged her. I just sat back in awe as he looked back at me, making eye contact.  
  
"Scott !" She yelled, breaking our moment. I could've strangled her. He turned around and continued doing whatever he had been doing before he spotted me. "Scott , bring your white butt over here!" He shook his head as Kat got up and dragged him to our table. "These are my friends."  
  
"Hi." He waved, looking at Shelby , lingering for a while before he blinked at me.  
  
"The blonde's Shelby and the beautiful Asian girl to my left is Brandi." Kat sat down, starting to attack her pizza once again.  
  
"I know." He said to Kat . "I saw that one staring at me from across the room." I blushed.  
  
"Well, you had to be staring to notice that she was staring." Kat commented. "Why don't you sit with us?" He shrugged and Shelby took this as her opportunity to speak up.  
  
"Do you like it here?"  
  
"It's okay. They actually have waves over at this side of town."  
  
"Scott 's a surfer." Kat interjected as she completely finished off her pizza.  
  
"And what do you do?" He asked, looking directly at me. I was so sure that he was going to fall for Shelby like all the other guys had done, but he was looking at me and talking to me. I tried to calm myself down.  
  
"What do you mean what do I do? What kind of question is that?" I asked, wishing that I could just disappear. He showed interest in me and this is how I repaid him.  
  
"What my idiot cousin is trying to ask is do you surf." Kat rolled her eyes and moved to the other side of Shelby . "I know how much you want to sit here . you know being between two girls and all."  
  
"So, do you surf?" He turned to the side, his back now facing Shelby completely.  
  
"Umm . I can't say that I have, but I really want to learn." I smiled hoping that all those endless nights of flossing had paid off.  
  
"I can um . teach you if you want." He offered. I nodded noticing how gorgeous he was once again. Anything that he said would make me melt. I was so into him. I wanted to be apart of him . to be his. Forever. ~~  
  
"Hello. Brandi." Kat practically yelled in my ear, making me realize that I wasn't back in high school. I was in college now and whatever I had with Scott was completely over.  
  
"Yes." I smiled realizing that Paul probably thought I was an idiot. "I told you I really needed that caffeine. I don't know if I was dozing off or what ." My voice trailed off. "Do you surf?" I asked. Kat raised her eyebrow at me, but I ignored her, pretending like she wasn't there.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess." This was really my lucky day . a chance to start all over and erase all the good and bad memories of Scott. All both of them brought was heartache.  
  
(A/N: What do you guys think so far? I was inspired by a stupid Katie Holmes movie I saw to write this, but why not? If I get five reviews, I'll update in a week. If not, you'll just have to wait for two weeks. I hope you'll enjoy this story. It's not your typical love story, but it's completely about love-and abandonment. Oh yeah, ~~ stands for the end of a flashback. -NL) 


	2. Thoughts of Suspicion Brought to My Atte...

Chapter Two: Thoughts of Suspicion Brought To My Attention

Brandi

It didn't take but a couple of days for Paul and I to make plans to go surfing. We got our surfing gear. Paul started to explain what everything was supposed to do, but I was only half-listening because I had already been through all this with Scott. I closed my eyes trying to remember every detail about him.

"Are you listening?" Paul wondered. I nodded.

"It's just a little hot out here." I covered, squinting. Truth be told, I was used to the heat. How could you not be used to heat when you lived in Southern Cali? "I think I'll feel better once I get out there." I added.

"You're ready already?" I smiled. "Most girls are afraid to get out there so soon."

"Well, I'm not most girls. You jump on the board, paddle and get up when you see a wave."

"It's that simple, eh?" Paul challenged.

"Yeah. I bet I'll catch a wave before you do." I added.

"And what are the terms?" He asked.

"Whatever you want them to be." I flipped my hair back and started applying sunscreen, even though I knew that I never got sunburned.

"You're on." He grinned as we found a place to leave our stuff. As soon as everything was cool, we rushed out to the water. Damn, I thought. This board is a lot heavier than I remember. It had been over a year since I'd surfed and I had almost forgotten how short I was in comparison to the board. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Paul took an early lead and I realized how much I was trailing behind him. I started to run faster, but then I decided to let him win. I was really hoping that the terms of the bet were what I was thinking about right now. And all I was thinking about was how gorgeous Paul was in every way … I wanted him and I was going to have him. I smiled to myself, a sense of satisfaction as he picked up a wave. Within ten seconds, he was down, but by then I was up. Amateur. If only I had been as good as I used to be …

"Ha. I won." Paul bragged as I nodded in response. That little taste of surfing had me breathing really hard as if I had just finished running mile after mile.

"I realized that hot-shot. So, what do you win?" I wondered, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"What if I said a date or-"

"Whatever you want to do. We had a deal and I agreed with it." I explained.

"Just like that?"

I smiled. "I'm yours."

"You're beautiful." Paul told me, stroking my cheek…

FLASHBACK

"So you paddle out." Scott explained.

"That simple, huh cowboy?" I wondered, strategically adjusting my triangle bikini top that I knew fit me all too well.

"Get down on your stomach, on the sand." He instructed me. I got down and imitated his graceful movements, feeling really stupid. After he continued on and on with the surfing moves, I began to feel more confident with the sport.

"It's getting late." I commented, a little impatient. There had barely been any physical contact between the two of us and it was killing me to just sit here and not feel him touching me. I looked out at the horizon, as if waiting for something to answer.

It was beautiful at the beach during this time as the sun started to go down. I took in Scott's scents as he came closer to me, taking the board out of my hands. "Where are you going?" I followed him as he paddled out into the water and hopped onto the board, easily. Everything about him had been perfect at that moment, the way the sun glistened on his tanned skin, the way his blue eyes looked even bluer in the distance. It didn't take long for me to realize that I was falling head over heels for this guy.

"Your turn." He told me, tossing the board into my hands.

"You've gotta be bull shitting me. I can't do this." I admitted, letting my guard down and growing frightened at the waves which just kept crashing down.

"Yeah you can. Trust yourself." Scott walked over to me, finally stopping directly behind me. "I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered into my ear.

"And why should I trust you? I met you two days ago." _And what an amazing two days has it been_, I added to myself.

"What happened to Miss Independent?" He asked, smiling as if my fear was a virtue or something.

"Stop grinning so hard. Just ride out there with me. I'd make me feel better." I pleaded with him. He took my hands.

"Let's go." I paddled out directly beside Scott. The hardest part about it was keeping my eyes on the prize. I had been stealing glance after glance at him and he only got more and more gorgeous by the moment. "Okay. Get ready!" Scott yelled as a wave made its way towards me. I knew that I had to do it. I couldn't chicken out- I couldn't knowing that would be one more excuse for him to change his mind about me and go running to Shelby.

The wave grew closer and closer and as if by magic, I forced myself up onto the board. I looked down. I was riding the wave! Scott yelled out tips to me, but I couldn't make out anything that he was saying. I only knew that this was one of the happiest days of my life.

End of Flashback

Brandi

"So this is where you're bringing me?" I wondered, with a smirk. "How unconventional and unexpected." I joked, looking up at Paul's house. It was awesome. Huge and kind of beachy … just like everything else around here.

"What did you expect?" He asked, opening the door for Me to walk in first.

"I know you're a guy, but … not on the first day." ismiled as a loud noise erupted in front of her.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled out together.

"What the--" I looked at Paul surprised. I hit him lightly on the chest. "You guys really didn't have to do this." I looked around again. Kat was here, Shelby, Ace … and Scott. "Oh my God." I ran towards where she thought she saw Scott, but as soon as he appeared, he seemed to have disappeared. I didn't even know why I thought I saw him there, but it was just an illusion. My mind was playing tricks with me again.

"Brandi, what's wrong? What's going on?" Shelby asked grabbing my arm. I hadn't had episodes like this in a while.

"Nothing." I looked back to where I thought I saw Scott. And he was there again, smiling at me and motioning for me to come over. "Nothing." I repeated, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath in. When I looked up again, Scott was not there.

"Hon, what did you see?" Shelby and Kat looked on with concern in their eyes.

"Scott."

"I thought that was over." Kat commented, as Shelby anxiously looked around for the love of her life. Scott.

(A/N: I finally figured out what was wrong with the previous chapter two. Lol! It only took a couple of years. My writing has changed since then, but most of this is from 2002/2003, so enjoy. And remember to REVIEW! –NL)


	3. All I Ever Knew of Love

Chapter Three: All I Ever Knew of Love

(A/N: "I" always refers to Brandi.)

**FLASHBACK**

"So, what's going on between you and Scott?" Kat asked looking at me because I was completely glowing. "Did you guys really spend last night surfing or doing something else?"

"As if." I started blushing. "You should've told me that your cousin was so awesome."

"I know you aren't following for that sweet and innocent act." Kat scoffed. "Scott is a man whore. He's been around the block more than once." She finished.

"So, there's nothing wrong with someone that's experienced. No use having two confused people when the timing's right." I shot back, completely able to picture myself with Scott.

"Yeah well, keep dreaming. I wouldn't get too involved and caught up with Scott if I were you." Kat advised.

"Why not?" I looked at her suddenly, curious.

"Look over there." She pointed me in the direction of Scott … with Shelby.

"So, what do you think about hanging out tonight?" Shelby asked Scott who was avoiding looking at her. Too bad because she spent the entire morning trying to look good for him. In the history of her friendship with Brandi, she'd never had any guy pass her up for Brandi. Not that Brandi wasn't cute, because she totally was, but Shelby knew how to get a guy … she'd learned more about men than she ever wanted to know when she lived on the streets when she was younger, but that was over now.

"I don't know. I'm working." Scott admitted, scrubbing at the outside tables furiously.

"You know I mean later." Shelby touched his hand softly, sending electricity through his body as they both looked into each other's eyes for the first time.

"What about Brandi?" Scott looked at the petite girl that had captured his complete attention for three amazing days of his life.

"You're not attached, neither is she, and neither am I. This is supposed to be fun Scott. It's our last summer before we go off to college. Make the most of it." Shelby left, quickly squeezing his butt and rushing to catch up with her friends, not caring if Brandi had seen or not. All was fair in _lust _and war.

"What was that?" Kat wondered, bluntly as Brandi looked down, unable to look one of her best friends in the eye.

"Flirting. Your cousin is so hott." Shelby looked over at Brandi competitively.

"Haven't you ever heard of loyalty?" Kat probed as Shelby shrugged.

"Sure? I love Brandi like my own sister, but this is concerning matters of the heart and Scott is still up for grabs."

"That was fun." Scott commented after they got out of the water. They had tried everything today, jet skiing, water skiing, and even went for a hike earlier, but Brandi didn't seem to into it. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." I answered, completely out-of-it. I didn't know if he thought that suddenly being super sweet to me would make up for the fact that Shelby was about to interfere with the best thing to happen to me since … ever, but I was not buying it. "Let's just chill."

"Cool." Scott peeled off his wet suit as I tried to ignore him. I loved the way he looked wet and how concerned he was that I was … pissed off. "Are you looking at me?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Of course not." I lied, giving him a big grin. "I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you what I did. You've been quiet all night." He responded.

"What's up with you and Shelby—I mean you're not into her are you?" I asked, trying to pretend like I didn't care as much as I did, even though I ended up pouting anyway.

"No. It's just innocent flirting. And I'm allowed to flirt. We haven't committed." He shrugged.

"Yet." I whispered kissing him before the word had even rolled off my tongue.

"Yeah." Scott smiled back, holding me tightly, evidently feeling everything I was feeling, or at least he pretended to be. We continued kissing blissfully as Scott's ringing cellular phone interrupted everything. "I'll be right back." Scott promised, apologetically, sitting up and walking onto the warm sand.

Scott

"Who is this?" He wondered, instantly finding the answer to his question with the voice that followed.

"Hey Scottie." Elaine.

"I thought I told you not to call me. Ever." He grumbled. His football career was ruined because of this woman and he thought they were beyond this. "What do you want?"

"Come back home. Nobody's here and I know you're bored hanging with your cousin." She added with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"I'm out. I'm probably not coming back, so you shouldn't expect me." Scott explained, growing angrier and angrier.

"Not an option. Come on Scottie. You don't want your father to know about your new stash, do you?" Elaine threatened.

"I'll be back in late July." Scott sighed.

"Can't wait. I bet you're all grown up now and sexy--"

"Elaine." Scott protested.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. You were hott that--"

"Scott, get over here!" Brandi yelled in the background.

"Oh. She's getting anxious. Just make sure that you don't--" Scott hung up the phone he'd had enough.

"Mother fucker." He mumbled under his breath, walking back to Brandi.

"Who is Elaine?" She looked up at him with innocent, questioning eyes.

"Some chick who doesn't get the hint." Scott smiled back at her.

"What hint?"

"I'm taken." He kissed Brandi again as their summer romance suddenly became more serious.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Scott? I thought he … disappeared." Shelby sighed, evidently as disappointed and confused as I was.

"He did." Kat explained as I shook my head.

"No … he was right there."

"How are you doing?" Paul wondered, scooping me into his arms.

"I'm okay, but I don't understand why anyone would do something so cruel. Scott and I ended on bad terms and memories of him just bring back a lot of pain." I admitted, surprised at my own openness.

"Yeah, well it's his loss right?" Paul hugged me tightly, trying to get me to smile.

"But I just can't believe it. I mean, this isn't the first time that I thought he was here. What if he's just messing with me? I mean, he's the one that owes _me _an apology." I continued, obsessing over Scott like he was my soon-to-be-boyfriend rather than Paul. I spent the entire night talking about the past, which led me to one of the reasons of why we broke up …

**FLASHBACK**

_Second month of summer_

"Scott, we have to get going." I smiled in between kisses from my boyfriend. It felt so good to say that. Boyfriend. To have someone that wasn't thinking about Shelby, or who hadn't already been with her. Although she was one of my best friends, the girl had a track record worse than Pamela Anderson. "Scott." I whined again, wishing that I could just stay in this cave with him, on the beach for all time.

"What? Don't tell me you actually want to check out my cousin's party." He joked.

"Believe it or not, I think it'll be fun. I love dancing." I admitted, looking at Scott expectantly. I was hoping that he would be excited about the party too … and that he loved to dance too. And if he didn't, I could always change for him. I had done so already. I would do whatever I had to to feel the way I felt with Scott all the time, and to keep him in my life.

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "Dancing's cool. But I have plans for us tonight." I smiled as Scott helped me up and we started walking towards Kat's parent's beach house.

"How do I look?"

"Honestly?"

"Like we've done more than just made out." I pushed Scott playfully, pulling out a compact. I hated when I didn't look perfect.

"Thanks for laughing." I replied, applying some light red lipstick and brushing through my knotted hair.

"Hey. You come to see me. I knew it." Shelby dipped her finger into her lip gloss and applied it seductively.

"No. I'm not here to see you." Scott looked around for Brandi. She was off dancing again … with Augie. "Damn it." He muttered to himself. He hated feeling so possessive and _caring _so much about her, but he did.

"Looks like your girlfriend is off having fun, let me show you a good time." Shelby offered as Scott looked back at her skeptically. "I'm with Brandi."

"And I won't do anything. Promise." Scott followed Shelby to the back of the house where everyone was taking shots. "Don't tell me you don't drink." Shelby wondered, looking at Scott's shocked expression.

"No. It's cool." He recovered as Shelby smiled, sprinkling salt on neck, placing a tube in her top, and a lemon in her mouth. Scott just looked as she rolled her eyes. "Come on." She took the lemon out of her mouth. "Fine." Shelby started to take the tube out of her top as Scott stopped her.

Taking the first shot, Scott remembered why he came here in the first place. To have fun. Brandi was off doing that, and he was going to live it up too.

**To come**: greatest fears realized/ coming to life, Shelby and Scott, the truth about what happened to Scott

(A/N: Not much, but I need to know that someone's reading. Thanks! –NL)


	4. I've Been a Bad, Bad Girl

Chapter Four: I've Been a Bad, Bad Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story unless they aren't regulars on the show. _

**Still a flashback**

"Hey slow down." Scott suggested as Shelby kept taking shot after shot. She was used to it and always held the record at parties like these. It helped her to forget what was really bothering her.

"What? I'm just having fun. Whoo!" She shouted, pulling Scott towards the back of the house.

"Shelby, what are you--"

"You didn't think I was taking you to some secret spot did you?" She wondered, sitting down at the card table. "Deal both of us in."

"What is this?" Scott wondered, sitting beside her as Shelby pulled her cards out of Scott's eye shot.

"It's poker." Shelby responded, tossing her hair and looking at Scott in amusement. "_Strip _poker." She corrected herself.

* * *

Brandi 

"You should really think about going out to the beach with us." I suggested as Augie and the others started preparing for a quick run through the water.

"No, go on and have fun without me." Kat replied, completely unlike herself. Most of the time, she was down for trying anything, at least once, and I have never seen her get _near _water. I didn't know what it was that creeped her out about water, but I was going figure it out.

"Come on Kat. What's really going on here?"

"I'm just afraid of drowning." She lied, refilling the punch bowl and putting out some more snacks for her guests to eat.

"Okay, you're scared of the beach. Big deal. I understand that because it's so huge. Why don't we just hang out in your pool or even the Jacuzzi if you can't handle that." I proposed as Kat nodded reluctantly.

"Change of plans boys!" I yelled, filling them in on what was happening.

* * *

"No. No!" Scott yelled. He never thought he was really bad at poker, until now. "This is not happening." He protested. 

"Guess so cowboy." Shelby smirked. Scott was already down to his boxers and Shelby still had on her skirt and her top.

"No way. I'm not doing it." Scott backed away as Shelby followed him.

"You have to. Don't be a wimp." She laughed. "If you need help with these, I could … help." Shelby slightly tugged at Scott's boxers as he backed away some more.

"Take it off. Take it of." She began to chant as the other girls joined in.

"Okay." Scott muttered to himself . "All right." He gave in.

"Whoo!" Shelby yelled following Scott as he pulled off his boxers and immediately jumped into Kat's pool.

"Wimp. This isn't apart of the deal. Shelby bent down next to the pool as Scott splashed some water on her. "No fair." She began. "No one goes skinny dipping without me." Shelby quickly pealed off all of her clothes before diving in.

"I thought you said nothing was going to happen if I chilled with you." Scott began.

"Nothing _is _happening. I've kept my hands to myself." Shelby stroked Scott's hand, knowing that this was her chance—to make him see that there was more to her to—

"If I kiss you, we'll just say it's because I'm drunk shitless." Scott whispered as he leaned in more until his lips met Shelby's. As they parted, she joked, "Is that all you got?" Using both of his hands, Scott carefully tucked Shelby's hair behind her ear before wrapping his arms around her back and kissing her smoothly.

"Is that better?" He wondered as Shelby nodded blissfully. She was going to enjoy this before Scott came to his senses and left her for Brandi … like all the others always did.

* * *

"Okay that wasn't so bad was it?" I asked Kat who had barely _touched _the Jacuzzi. 

"I guess not." She walked back into the house, looking shaken up. "I think I'm going to head upstairs."

"What? Kat, what is going on with you?" I followed her, noticing that she didn't even make it to her room. She was outside the door, crumpled to the floor crying.

"I .. I can't go near the water okay." Kat buried her face into my shoulder.

"Okay? But why not honey? What _happened_?"

"My parents don't even talk to me anymore … they don't look at me the same. They don't even care what happens to me—and I can't blame them. It's all my fault." She admitted between gasps and cries.

"What happened Kat? Please." I begged but all she kept repeating was 'It's all my fault.'

"So, I'm going to just go get Scott, okay?" I explained to Kat after she had spent so much time and energy crying that she was exhausted.

"Okay. Thanks." Kat whispered as I gave her one last hug before going to find Scott. The last time I saw him, he was taking shots so—

* * *

Brandi 

"Hey we're going to the pool, wanna come?" Augie offered as I shook my head.

"It's really late and I haven't seen Scott all night. He probably hates me already." I protested, but Augie pulled me along anyway.

"Just try to have fun at least once princess." I laughed as he dragged me to the pool area—where Scott Barringer and my so-called best friend Shelby Merrick were engaged in a steamy make-out session.

"Scott!" I called as they stopped and looked at me. "You're an idiot." I spun on my heel and started to run out. You would think I'd be used to having guys choose Shelby over me, but this was too much. I couldn't take it. Someone was going to have hell to pay.

(A/N: Please tell me that someone is reading this, because it doesn't look like it. If you're a S&S fan, just bare with me … I'm trying to figure out what to do with them anyway. Thanks to those who **do** care and **are **reviewing! —NL)


	5. My Feelings Swell and Stretch

**Chapter Five: My Feelings Swell and Stretch**

**

* * *

**

"Whatever happened Kat, I've scared him off … for good." I sighed to my friend the next morning, stretching out on the guest bed that I'd conked out on.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kat said in a sing-songy voice.

"What do you know that I don't?" I muttered sleepily.

"I really, really think Paul is into you." I opened my mouth to protest. "And before you say anything Brandi, you should really give him a chance. I don't know what my cousin did to get to you like this but you have to get over it."

I sighed. "I know, but he was the first guy to pick _me _over Shelby. Blonde girls are like every guy's dream--"

"Only the brainwashed ones." Kat interjected. "Everyone knows that black and Asian girls are the real world beauties." She stretched her arms out to hug me, encouragingly.

"I'm not in the mood." I groaned, turning over to lie on my stomach and burying my head into the pillow.

"You will be once you hear what Paul's planning for you today…"

* * *

Kat was right. Paul took me out and asked for a re-do of our first date. I nearly cried upon hearing his request and seeing how he executed it. It wasn't long before my visions and flashbacks about Scott were completely replaced.

By the end of the summer, I had grown to know of Paul as more than a Scott look-alike, a replacement for a guy that had truly hurt me. As I placed my head in his lap and he stroked my hair, I began to think about how much little time we had left.

"I hate the summer." I muttered softly. I hated it because it brought you people and opportunities, such beautiful things and then by the end of August, it was all gone. And by the end of the year, time will have washed away most of those feelings until the only thing that was left was a distance memory of a summer love. I sighed.

"Don't talk this way love." Paul whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Summer's ending, not us."

"But I'm going back to school … in Arizona. Do you know how many miles away that is?"

"Then I'll visit. I promise." Paul answered crisply. "We're living in different places, but I'd never abandon you."

"I hope not." I whispered, taking his hand and clutching it tightly. I allowed the mood to change, imagining that Paul's words were true and actually able to be fulfilled.

"So … does this mean that I'd get to meet your parents too?"

"Any day of the week. Any time you wanted to." He agreed, still stroking her hair.

"Do you like them—I-I mean, are you close with them?"

"Yeah, I guess … what about your parents?"

Brandi sat up, running her hands through her hair, then stopping once she realized that she had cut half of it off. "My parents are interesting. My mom, she just gives me this looks. She _stares _at me with such hate and then says stuff to me in Vietnamese like I know what she's talking about. I just don't get her." Brandi smirked. "And my father … well, he ran out on us when I was seven. He had another family or something I guess, something better to do so he just abandoned us … left my mom without a house even." She scoffed.

"He sounds like a jerk."

"You don't know the half of it. I probably have tons of siblings running around that I'll never know about." I looked at him sadly before burying my face into his chest, embarrassed. "Promise you'll never leave." I demanded, holding him tightly.

"I'll always be with you."

* * *

"It's probably too soon to say this but … I think Paul might be the one, you know … I think he might ask me to marry him." I gushed over an afternoon lunch date with Kat and Shelby.

The two of them exchanged looks. "Well, I for one think that's wonderful news. _When _he does ask you, I get to be the Maid of Honor." Kat spoke up, supporting me.

"Always the Mother Teresa, right? Nurturing her to _death_." Shelby rolled her eyes. "He'll leave you. He'll love you and leave you. He'll get what he wants and then BOOM … he'll disappear."

"You're wrong Shelby. I've already given him what he's wanted and both of us are very happy and have no plans to separate." I gave her a stare as if to threaten her to try something.

"What about school? Are you really going to stop going because you _think _you're going to get your 'Ms. Diploma?'"

"Enough guys. Shelby, stop being miserable and jealous and Brandi, Paul would never hurt you." Kat declared. "Now, who wants to go out to 'Plumbs' tonight? If we go before 10, we get in free."

* * *

Shelby sat playing around with the foil and white powdery substance in front of her, otherwise known as coke. Coke was a big deal, and her going back to doing it was an even bigger problem.

That idea didn't turn her off nearly as much as having to spend another night with Brandi. Paul wouldn't be there, but just knowing that her friend was so happy made Shelby so miserable.

She felt entitled to be just as happy, if not happier than Brandi … especially since Shelby was the one who got her off the streets. Shelby was the one that suffered for months, living as a prostitute and recreational drug user and then sweet, innocent little Brandi came along…

When Shelby first saw that look, it reminded her of herself when she first left home. Brandi looked so lost and Shelby just had to take her in … and when Jeri tried to pimp her out, Shelby couldn't take it. She had to get Brandi off the streets and in doing so, she left that life behind as well.

So since then, you could say that Shelby felt _entitled _to everything that Brandi had or wanted. She did after all save her pathetic little "AmeroAsian" life.

That, in a way justified Shelby's unwillingness to stop pursing guys that were interested in both her and her best friend. But Scott had been one of the guys that she remembered. Scott could have been everything that Shelby wanted, but Brandi had found a way to chase him off and now…

Shelby hadn't heard from him in over a year. It bothered her a lot. It wasn't like she was in love with Scott or anything, but being with him felt more real than forced, like it had with other guys of her past.

Shelby shook her head and decided to give into the silt-like powder in front of her. It would make her happy, make her forget Scott and make it a lot easier to do what she was about to do next.

* * *

Brandi ran from the club. Plumb. Whatever was going on with Shelby and Paul, she didn't want to watch it go any farther.

"Brandi, would you just _wait!_" Kat called after her, rolling her eyes. Shelby-Brandi drama, again. "Why are you leaving?"

"Shelby is back there all over Paul and … it didn't look like he minded too much."

"He was just trying not to be rude."

"No, that's not what it is … I thought it meant something when he invited me to take a trip with him to Hawaii for Christmas … I was going to spend Thanksgiving with his family in Georgia, but now I'm starting to think--"

"Whoa, he offered you all of that?" Kat asked, stunned. "If he's pulling out all the tricks now, he wants to keep you. Most guys would be preparing their end of summer break-up speeches."

"I know." I looked over at Kat, my heavy tears destroying all of the make-up I'd put on tonight. "What do I do? This is like Scott all over again."

"Don't say that…"

"It is. I gave him the best summer of my life and it didn't even last through the fall. The last time I saw him, I had on this stupid winter hat and--"

"Wait … you saw Scott past the summer?" Kat inquired as I nodded slowly.

"That's weird."

"It is?"

"Yeah … I haven't seen him since last summer, but I talked to him last fall. Elaine called today looking for him like she was worried or something. I told her he's probably just going underground or something…"

"Probably." I replied shaking at the thought of Scott. When I had successfully stopped crying, at least in front of Kat, I had convinced her that it was okay and that I would be able to walk home alone.

It was a humid yet cool summer night and I shudder, feeling like someone was watching me. Scott instantly came to my mind as I keep peering back behind me all the way to Kat's beach house. When I finally got there, the door was already open.

I entered, uneasy as quietly as possible. It only took two seconds for me to realize that the place had been trashed. Everything was ruined. I rushed to my room to find that it looked untouched. Everything was in its place … except there was an old necklace Scott had given me.

He had made it with his own two hands. I crumbled to my knees and reached for it. No way … Scott had definitely here and he was trying to tell me something … he didn't like that I had been staying here. Nope. Not at all.

* * *

(A/N: I started this a while ago and I've typed it all up. I should have the last few chapters up by January at the latest!! --NL)


	6. How Crazy I Am

**Chapter Six: You Think You Know How Crazy I Am **

* * *

"Did they find anything?" I asked Kat, scared out of my mind. The police had searched the place and I made sure not to touch anything, except the necklace.

"No, not so far." She hugged me tightly. "I'm glad you're okay though."

"I don't understand why someone would do this…" I whispered, terrified.

"Who could it have been?" Shelby wondered, noting the pendant, which I kept clutched in my hand.

"I don't know, but I don't want you staying here tonight." Paul demanded, wrapping his arms around the backs of my shoulders and leading me away.

"I don't want you to touch me. What you did with Shelby tonight was--"

"Just for starters." Shelby chimed in, cocking her head to the side as if she had won. "I have big plans for Paul." She reached for his belt loop, trying to pull him in closer.

"No Shelby." Paul shook his head, keeping his hands on me. "Whatever it looked like, it wasn't. I'm all here for you and you're staying with me tonight."

I was too tired, scared, and weak to protest, so I allowed Paul to guide me away from the torn beach house. Before I could pass Shelby, she reached out and grabbed the necklace that was hanging from my hands.

"What's this? Running away with evidence?" I pulled my hand back instinctively. I could've told them, at any moment, that I thought that it was Scott.

I thought he was back to cause even more harm in my life, but I didn't.

"A good luck charm."

* * *

"Hot chocolate, just for you." Paul handed me a bright green mug with a smiley face on it. I took a sip and then put it down quickly. "Do you want to talk?"

"No … I just …."

"Kat told me you were talking about Scott today?"

"I talk about him everyday and if I'm not talking about him, I'm thinking about him." I sneered, hatefully.

"Now, that's just hurtful."

"So is seeing you and Shelby together." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt … do you want to talk about it?" Paul inquired again. I wanted to say no, but I truthfully needed to get this off my chest.

I told Paul about how I thought Scott was after me. I told him about how much he reminded me of Scott, how much I loved Scott and I even found myself admitting to the scars on my body that he had asked about.

"So … Scott did this to you?"

"It was an accident …" Lots of accidents happened when Scott was around. "And this necklace here … I found it in my room … that's why I think he's back."

"Why would he be after you now?"

"Because I'm falling in love with you." I admitted, clutching his hand tightly. "You've filled the void that he used to." I answered softly, waiting for Paul's response, which was a comforting and gentle kiss.

"Tonight, I will take care of you and then tomorrow, we'll go find out about this Scott … I want you to take me to all the places he used to take you. He might be hiding out there."

* * *

"You didn't have to do that Shelby." Kat chastised her best friend. "Brandi is devastated."

"That's good considering…"

"Considering what?"

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened. I barely got to cop a feel before golden boy rushed off. Some people just don't know how to have fun."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Kat pulled out her cell phone and started to text Paul and find out where they were. "They're at the beach."

"Big surprise."

"No … the condemned one where Scott used to take Brandi."

"I'm going with you." Shelby offered.

"No. Stay here in case the cops get a lead on who trashed this place."

* * *

Brandi had brought Paul to every secret place she'd shared with Scott. It was painful, yet a sort of catharsis at the same time. This time, she allowed her mind to drift without trying to block it out.

**FLASHBACK**

"You have to forgive me Brandi." Scott begged, desperately after he had walked into the nail shop.

"You can't keep following me around. I said no. I can't forgive you now. Just … give me some time." Brandi begged, leaving the establishment embarrassed.

"I can't go on … I can't live knowing that you hate me like this."

"Then why would you do it?"

"It was the booze. Everything was so crazy and you were out there dancing with Augie--"

"Augie? I was only with him because you were sulking around the party. I went there to have fun." Brandi explained, emphasizing the last word.

"Well, me too."

"Now, you're just trying to hurt me." Brandi pushed past Scott, as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm desperate. I'm hurting without you. I'll do anything." He forcefully kissed her.

"Stop it!" I pulled away, slapping him and causing a scene. "I'm leaving."

"No. You're not." Scott responded surely, his eyes growing darker as he dragged her to a private corner and pushed her against the wall. "I won't let you leave without hearing what I have to say."

"Scott I--" I started, terrified.

"I love you." He kissed me more suavely this time. "Let me prove it to you." Scott pleaded, his fingers digging into my skin.

"Okay." I breathed. "I love you too." I agreed, kissing him back and looking at him in utter surprise. This side of him scared me but it intrigued me as well. Scott was the kind of guy who would never leave me. Ever. And I would never leave him.

That was a promise. And … the more that Scott hit me, the more he hurt me to the point where he left scars was like a _marking _for me … like he'd made his mark to let everyone know that I belonged to him. I did. I would always be his, whatever it took.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Are you okay honey?" Paul wondered, as I noticed that I had collapsed to the floor.

"I'm fine." I responded, knowing there was one more place where we needed to go.

It was a few minutes away from Kat's beach house and really abandoned because the shoreline was receding. The beach was _dying_, Scott would say. I laughed.

"Something funny?"

"This was the last place that I saw Scott at … during Fall Break." I admitted, biting my lip.

"I know this is hard for you but … it's so beautiful out here." Paul declared. He sighed. "Brandi, I've got something to tell you…"

I turned to him, half-expecting a proposal or something equally ludicrous. "What is it?" I wondered, stroking his arm.

"I've been offered a position with a non-profit organization in Japan."

"Okay…"

"And it starts next week. I know we were hoping to have until the end of the month but … I have to leave."

"Yo-You're _abandoning _me?" I shrieked, running down the beach towards what was left of the empty meadow on the side.

"No. It's not like that. It's just--" Paul didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. My mind drifted back to Scott.

This feeling that I was feeling now. I knew what it was …. I knew when I had felt it before. _Twice_.

Scott's words …. "I've got to chose myself over you Brandi. I can't do this long distance thing…"

My dad's empty stare as he walked out on me and my mom.

The thought of it made me sick. I couldn't breathe. I delved deeper into the meadow to find a place to purge. I was going to puke, majorly. I dropped to my knees and stopped when I recognized a glittering silver ring on the ground.

As I touched it, I realized that there was a hand attached to it. I dug a little deeper. I had to know … that was my ring …

My hands crossed over tattered clothing and then another medallion that was undeniably Scott's. Then and there I knew what happened. I could see it all happening again.

Scott said he didn't love me, well … not in those exact words, but that's what he meant. He was going to leave me to go to some place to make himself better… Horizon or something. He said he was hooked on drugs and he told me about Elaine.

I said that I didn't care, but he insisted that he was too dangerous to be with me and … I couldn't take it. I wouldn't let him leave me. I tackled him and kissed him, begging him not to go. He pushed me away harshly.

Then, I ran after him, nail scissors in my hand, running the small blade through his back. Scott fell to his knees, stunned. I stabbed him again and again, screaming and crying. Then, I dragged him further into the meadow. I dug a hole and—

"Brandi, is that you?" Kat's voice asked in the background. I looked around, panicked.

I couldn't remember how, but now Paul was lying in the sand. He wasn't moving and Kat was coming closer…

"Go away!" I yelled. "It's okay."

"You sound like you've been crying." Kat ran up to me, but she stopped, once seeing Paul on the ground like that. "Oh my God … what's happened Brandi?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

Not once did a flicker of recognition cross her face. Not once did she realize that I had done this … and that she was looking into her own fate. Regrettably, I pounced on Kat. We had a short yet evenly-matched fight until I hit her head against a rock.

She wasn't dead. I was going to have to act fast … then I saw the half-alive body of Paul. I had an idea … First I pulled my sleeves down until they completely covered my hands …

Wrapping my hands around Paul's hands around Kat's neck, I commenced choking her until no part of her body showed any signs of life.

I took Scott's body and dragged it farther into the meadow, almost on the other side of the beach and commenced digging. No one could know that he was here. No one could know…

I left Kat's body where it was and positioned Paul's closer to hers. When I was all done, I admired my work. It all looked so authentic except … the scars that were all over me.

So … I ran into the ocean, letting it wash away the last of my evil deeds, the last of my sins in some sort of purification ritual. It was so serene, so … it made everything okay.

I took a deep breath and sighed with relief once I realized that I still had Scott's necklace with me. It still had a blood-stained piece of his hair, and hairs once belonging to Paul … which I had added as well.

They would both keep their promises. They would both be with me. No one would abandon me ever again… Naked and in the ocean, I started screaming, uncontrollably.

I had to make myself forget about what I had done. I had to call the police and let them know what a … _murderer _Paul really was...

* * *

Shelby waited at the beach house patiently, only partly scared. When she heard someone jiggling the front door, she rushed to it, thinking that it was Kat.

"It's about ti--" Shelby stopped herself once she saw the scene in front of her. A naked Brandi was in front of her, shivering and screaming uncontrollably.

"P-Paul … he-he …. He killed Kat."

* * *

(A/N: It took two years away from this story for me to finally get it done. I've decided to stop it here instead of having Brandi and Shelby go to Horizon. Sorry to all the Kat and Scott fans out there. Review please. –NL) -


End file.
